


Found Family

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Eren, Armin, and Mikasa walked into a scary manor at night and somehow got adopted by a vampire couple. Better thank Jean for the dare.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> have some dad vampire Levi which I thought of at 3 am

Looming over the three children like a giant was the large, ominous manor in front of them. 

“Eren…I don’t think this is a good idea…,” Armin says in a trembling voice, gripping onto his friend’s sleeve. His blue eyes scan their surroundings, visibly creeped out by the atmosphere. The manor already seemed foreboding in the morning, but now at night? It was a hundred times worse. If that wasn’t bad enough the manor was smack in the middle of the forest next to their village, and Armin heard all kinds of stories about what happened to people if they venture into the forest at night. 

“You know you and Mikasa didn’t have to come with me right? Only horseface dared me to to this.” At the mention of ‘horserace’, also known as that annoying boy named Jean, a scowl forms on Eren’s lips. It was typical for them to fight and if it gets too serious his two best friends would pull them apart. This time around, things played out differently.

_“If you’re not a chicken then go stay at that manor for the whole night!”_

It’s not like he was the type to back down from a challenge, especially if it was to prove stupid Jean wrong. He’ll show him. 

“Wherever you go Eren, we go.” The girl with a red scarf declares next to him. 

“Fine, know that just because you guys are here doesn’t mean I’m less afraid. This manor doesn’t scare me, this will be a piece of cake.” The chocolate haired boy puffs out his chest, brimming with confidence. 

It was as if life wanted to spite him and prove him wrong because the very next second a twig snapped and the trio all jumped, holding onto one another. The confidence he just had vanished into thin air, his bubble popped and in came the fear.

“W-What was that?” Armin stutters.

“N-No idea…,” Eren tries to sound strong but his wobbly knees contradict him. The boys let out a yelp when they hear a caw in the distance.

“That was just a crow.” The only calm one was Mikasa, but even she couldn’t deny how the night air felt unsettling. 

“T-Then how do you explain the twig snapping?” The blond way looks at his friend, eyes wide with fright. 

“I don’t know, but our best bet is to stay inside the manor and wait till morning. Unless you want to go back Eren?” She turns to look at him. Eren shakes his head.

“No way! I came too far, come on.” He starts waling towards the doors with Mikasa and Armin following behind him. Armin gulps when Mikasa and Eren open the door. Just pure blackness, like a black hole.

Question was, what lurks in the darkness?

~~~

As creepy and scary the manor was on the inside, the one thing that stood out the most was the unexpected. 

“It’s clean,” Armin remarks after he dragged his finger across the smooth table. Not a speck of dust on his skin. A shiver runs down his spine at the implication of what this meant.

“Here too,” Mikasa adds, pulling away from the bookshelf. No dust or cobwebs of any kind. 

“So? Why does it matter if it’s clean?” Eren questions.

Armin nervously glances around, the anxiety rising inside him. “I mean as far as we know no one inhabits this manor. You’d expect everything to be dirty with dust right?”

Realization dawns on him when Eren realized what Armin was saying. His face resembled a fish out of water, mouth open in the shape of an ‘o’. On the other hand Mikasa says the words that they were too afraid to announce.

“So someone’s here, cleaning this place.”

Somehow the air grows colder, causing the children to huddle together. Just who was living in this manor? Why would they even live here to begin with?

“S-So someone’s here, big deal. We just can’t let them find out we’re here.” Eren tries to put on a front, still claiming that things will go just fine when in reality, not even he can ignore the uneasy feeling in his gut. His stubbornness was what kept him here, refusing to lose to Jean. If he went back now, Jean won’t let him ever forget. 

“This was a bad idea,” Armin whispers, shuffling closer to Mikasa. He doesn’t even want to know what would happen to them if they stayed any longer.

“If you’re so afraid then why don’t you leave huh? You don’t have to be here Armin!” Eren yells out, disturbing the quiet air. Whirling around he glares at his friend, causing him to shrink back. 

“Eren, that was uncalled for.” Mikasa steps in front of Armin, her own face set in a glare. “You should be grateful we’re here with you. Now apologize to Armin.” After scolding him she checks up on Armin, patting his back gently.

Eren sighs, his heart heavy with guilt once he sees how bad his words hurt him. Jean may be a jerk but now Eren feels like an even bigger jerk. Here was his best friend, no doubt scared and yet he still came to support him. Armin doesn’t know it and he probably wouldn’t believe him if he said it, but he really was the bravest person he knows.

“I’m sorry Armin, I didn’t mean it.” A sigh drifts from his lips, stuffing his hands in his pockets and averting his gaze. “And…I’m glad you two are here with me. It’s not so bad being here with you guys around.” he confesses.

Mikasa and Armin exchange a look before Armin smiles at him. “It’s okay Eren, I forgive you.” Outbursts can get the better of Eren at times, but he was still his best friend, the same one who protected him from the bullies.

Eren smiles back at him, relieved to hear it. The trio embrace one another, warm and safe. For a few seconds anyways.

“This is all nice, but you brats are on my property.”

All them stiffen at the unfamiliar voice behind them. The person who cleaned the manor? They found them. 

Hearts racing a million miles per second the kids have the identical fearful expressions on their face. Eren was the first to turn around, his friends following his example despite their better judgement. Their minds scream at them to run but they couldn’t, rooted to their spot like vines wrapped around their legs. 

In front of them was a short statured man, but he still towered over them. They were barely able to make out the outline of his body, but two things were clear: his shining, sliver eyes and the sharp fangs that peeked out. They’ve heard stories about creatures like him at the village, but for the longest time they figured the stories were just myths. A way for thee adults to deter children from going into foreign territory. Turns out the stories were true, very true.

“V-Vampire!” Armin squeaks out, shaking in his spot. 

“Correct, and let me repeat-”

“RUN!” Eren’s scream interrupts him and the kids scramble away.

The vampire just drags out a breath. “Well shit.”

~~~

It’s not everyday you hear a scream in your home, a child’s scream at that. But the better question would be why were there three children in your home? You were able to pick up on their footsteps thanks to your heightened hearing and so your husband decided to check it out since he also heard them.

“Did you scare them Levi?” You descend down the stairs, watching him rake a hand through his hair.

“I guess I did. I mean, any kid would be terrified of us. Tch, why are they even here anyways.” Levi grumbles, displeased by their intrusion. Walking up to him you lay a hand on his arm and squeeze comfortingly.

“Let’s go search for them, shouldn’t be so hard. I don’t want them to get hurt or lost in this place. We can ask them about it later.”

Levi resigns, nodding his head. You both part ways to find the three children in your home. Your ears pick up on heavy breathing and so you follow the noise, leading to a supply closet. You could even hear the rapid heartbeat, poor child was terrified. Opening the doors you spot a little blond boy huddled in the corner, squeaking in terror when he lays eyes on you.

“D-Don’t drink my blood, please! W-We’re sorry that we came here!” He holds up his hands in front of his face and your heart breaks at the sight.

“I may be a vampire, but I don’t drink human blood, promise. Even if I did, I would never harm a child, never.” Your voice was soft and gentle, making the little boy lower his arms. A smile forms on your lips to appear less threatening as you continue.

“My name is (y/n). I’m sorry my husband scared you but we promise that we we won’t hurt you or your friends. Will you come with me?” You ask, holding out your hand to him. The boy switches between looking at your face and hand before coming out his corner.

However something crashes into your leg and a shout was heard.

“Get away from Armin!”

Another child was gripping onto your leg, his green eyes a mixture of fear and determination. “I’m not going to hurt him, or your friends.” You assure him but he wasn’t convinced. 

“You’re lying! You’re a vampire!” Try as he might, the chocolate haired boy didn’t have enough strength in his little body to push you away. Still, he didn’t give up, intent on protecting his best friend.

“Eren, stop! I think she’s being sincere. I don’t think she is here to hurt us.” Armin calls out to him. 

“Wait, really?” He stops, looking over at his friend. Armin nods. 

“I think we can trust her. If she wanted to hurt us, she would’ve done so already.”

Eren mulls over his words before saying,”Okay Armin. I trust you.”

The interaction alone told you just how close these two were and it was sweet to see. Your smile grows wider when you see Eren lend his hand out for Armin to grab, bringing him up to a standing position. 

“So there’s two of you, one’s still around here somewhere.”

“Mikasa.” Armin offers her name.

“Levi should be with her then. Come on. Jerking your head you take the boys to where Levi and Mikasa are at.

~~~

Levi had to give the brat credit, she sure had one hell of a glare despite being so young. That, and she was stubborn as fuck.

“Get out from under the table.”

“No.”

“Brat, I don’t have all night.”

“Too bad then.”

They were at a stalemate, glaring at one another. His patience was wearing thin, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Levi was about to say something when Mikasa gasps, eyes lighting up.

“Eren, Armin!” She dashes out from underneath the table. Standing back up the vampire turns around to see the girl with the other two brats, checking them over thoroughly. “Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?” she acts like a mother hen, worry apparent in her. eyes.

“We’re fine Mikasa.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we have to bee scared. I don’t think they’ll hurt us.” Armin adds.

“You think?” She shoots Levi a look.

“Believe me, we’re not here to hurt anyone.” You say, walking up to Levi. “Anyways, mind telling us why you’re here?”

Eren glances down, shuffling his feet. “Um well, a boy at the village dared me to stay at the manor for the whole night and it’s not like I’m going to let him think I’m a chicken.”

“So this is all because some kid gave you a dare? Unbelievable.” Levi huffs.

“Levi,” you jaw him lightly in the ribs. 

“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to trespass into your home.” Armin apologizes but you shake your head.

“You have nothing to apologize for. Besides, it’s nice having a little company around here.” You ignore the look Levi was giving you, continuing on. “You three are free to stay here until morning.”

Levi was surprised by your words, just like the kids. “(Y/N), think about what you’re saying.” He did not like the idea of these kids staying with them. This was their home.

“I did think about it Levi,” turning to face him you place your hands on your hips. “Logically speaking, the kids are safe here. I don’t want them out in the forest.”

“Fine, do what you want.” Clicking his tongue he folds his arms across his chest.

“Thank you for letting us stay here.” Armin bows a little, Eren voicing his appreciation right after. They look at Mikasa, waiting for her to do the same except she was quiet, simply staring at you. She approaches you, tugging on your pant leg.

“Yes Mikasa?”

“Are you really with that grumpy man?” She points at Levi.

“Mikasa, that’s not nice!” Armin chides but she just shrugs. You couldn’t help but laugh at how nonchalant she was.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Levi and I have been married for centuries.”

“Centuries?” Armin repeats in awe.

“Wow, so you and Mr. Levi are so old!” Eren blurts out.

“Shut it brat.” Levi scowls and immediately Eren cowers under his fierce gaze.

“Stop calling Eren a brat.” Mikasa stomps her foot, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Act like a brat, get called a brat.” His response was dry.

“Alright, enough.” You intervene. “Kids, go straight from here to the main room. Let me knock some sense into my husband, alright?”

The trio follows your orders, leaving you and Levi alone in the room. Levi was still adamant on his position about the kids staying and you had your own stance on the matter.

“You know it isn’t a good idea for humans, much less children, to be close to us.”

You sigh. “I know where you’re coming from Levi, but we can’t just leave these kids alone. It’s dangerous out there, you and I know that better than anyone.”

Your words strike a cord in him and he looks off to the side. Coming closer to him you cup his cheeks, making him look into your eyes. “Please? It’s just for this night Levi. I want those kids to be safe, and they’ll be safe under our roof.” you implore him.

It was a losing fight from the start. He couldn’t say no to your face and considering that what you said were right, it wouldn’t be ideal for those kids to be out there. “They can stay,” he accepts defeat.

“Thank you,” quirking your lips into a smile you give him a kiss in gratitude which Levi happily responds to.

“Disgusting.”

Breaking apart they spot Mikasa by the doorway with an unimpressed look, Armin and Eren peering out from the corner.

“Oi, did you not listen to us?” Her comment interrupted their kiss and he was not pleased.

“We did, I just chose not to listen.” Mikasa challenges.

“You little-”

It was going to be one long night, that’s for sure.

~~~

Eren tiptoes out of the door, shutting it quietly. The night air was permeated by the music of the crickets and the whispers of the wind. Sneaking out wasn’t ideal, but his only witnesses were the stars and moon. Or so he thought.

“Eren, what are you doing?”

The boy freezes at the familiar voice. 

“You should be sleeping.”

And here he thought he was so discreet. Sighing at being caught he turns around to face his two best friends. No hiding from them now, and even if he did lie they won’t believe him. Sometimes he wishes he had MIkasa’s blank expression.

“I’m going back to the manor.” Crazy idea, he knows. Who would want to return to the dark manor inhabited by two vampires? 

They didn’t look so surprised, which was odd. His friends look at each other and nod. “We’ll go with you.”

“Yeah…we actually wanted to return too.” Armin sheepishly adds.

Funny, he thought they would try to pull him back to bed but it seems like his friends had the same intentions as him. Eren shows a boyish grin.

“Come on then!”

~~~

The fire crackles and pops, a comforting warmth emitting from the hearth of the fireplace. Shadows dance across the walls as the flames flickers, eating away at the logs as seconds tick by. On the couch were the two vampires sat close together, glasses with ruby liquid in their hands.

Taking a sip of the drink you taste the metallic tang on your tongue. Animal blood, fresh from the kill you and Levi executed. You sigh, leaning your head against his shoulder, closing your eyes briefly at the touch of his hand rubbing circles into your thigh. Your bodies would normally be so cold but thanks to fire you both were warm. It was almost like a reminder of how your bodies used to be like.

“You know…,” you start off, swirling the liquid in the glass. “I miss those kids.” 

Levi gives you a look like you’ve grown a second head. “And why the hell do you miss them?”

You shrug, staring into the flames. “Well I mean, they’re cute and innocent.”

“They trespassed onto our property.”

“They didn’t know someone lives here, and they’re just kids Levi. They make mistakes.”

“Tch, more like they’re brats.” He scoff, turning his head to drink the blood. An airy chuckle escapes you as you reminisce what happened last night, the memories making you soften your eyes.

“I suppose MIkasa doesn’t exactly like you.”

“The feeling is more than mutual, also including the other brats.”

“Must you be a grump all the time?” You pout.

“You married me knowing how I was like.” he points out.

A smile curls on your lips, hand coming up to lay on top of his chest. No heartbeat. “Best decision I made.”

“Hm, is that right?” He tilts his head, a flash of mischief in his eyes. “Never going to get bored of me, are you?”

“I’ve been with you for this long, why would I leave you now? Your sass and attitude has me entertained to no end,” you giggle, placing the glass down on the table and throwing your arms around his neck. 

“I suppose you tripping on nothing entertains me as well.”

“Hey, that’s it? That’s what you stay with me for?” You mock being hurt, pulling away with a fake shocked expression. 

“You know that isn’t true.”

And you do know that, you know that very well. You know it in the way he kisses you right now, the way he holds you so strongly in his arms like he never wants you to leave. Not even words can compare to his actions that fill you with so much love. You were happy, but there was always a small part of you that wished you had something else. Something unattainable.

A loud creak causes you two to break apart. The sound was very faint, but you and Levi could distinctly pick up on footsteps. Three pairs of familiar footsteps.

Frustration cloaks his expression. “Why the fuck are they back?” To say he was pissed that the moment was ruined was an understatement. 

“They came back for a reason, come on.” You stand up and start walking in the direction of where they were walking, a sense of dread filling you. Why would they be here, did something happen back at their village?

“Kids?” You call out to them.

“Miss (Y/N)!” A chorus of your name was shouted. Rapid thumps head in your direction until you see finally see the kids themselves. Doing a quick scan of their bodies you conclude that they weren’t injured. Before you could say anything someone else cuts you off.

“So another dare I assume?” Levi says from behind you, making no attempt to hide his displeasure at seeing the children.

Eren shakes his head. “We came here because we wanted too.”

That caught you and Levi both off guard. “What?” you blink at them.

“T-That is if you don’t mind having us!” Armin quickly adds. “We just…well…we don’t really have a reason for coming back. We just wanted to.”

“Are you all not the least bit afraid?” Levi inquires.

“Not really, we know you guys won’t hurt us, like Miss (Y/N) said.” Eren smiles at you.

“Your home is a little scary, but it’s not bad when we’re with you guys.” Armin also shows a smile.

“The only thing we have to put with is you,” Mikasa point at Levi. “But Miss (Y/N) is here so its manageable.”

“Damn brat, you really don’t care what comes out of your mouth do you?”

“Sounds like someone I know,” you offhandedly remark with a snort before looking down at the kids with a loving look. “You guys are welcome to stay here. Go stay in that room so you guys can warm up by the fireplace.”

“Oi-”

“Thank you Miss (Y/N)!” the kids scurry past you and Levi and into the warm room.

“Really (Y/N)? Again?” Levi says, exasperated.

“They’re not doing any harm Levi. What’s so bad about having them here?”

“They’re annoying.” He folds his arms across his chest.

“Oh get over it, they’re just fine.” You counter, giving him a stern look of your own. The serious tension in the air was shattered, however, by an a jolly voice.

“Hey, I think this red liquid is juice!”

“Wait EREN NO-”

~~~

It was routine at this point for the trio to return back to your manor at night before leaving in the morning. Levi has long given up trying to persuade you to not let the kids keep coming back but it was futile to even bring up the subject. He wasn’t happy about it, grumbling to himself about how the brats invaded their space but you saw past that. You see that his heart has softened for them, but he’ll never admit that. It wasn’t expressed in words, but of course his language was in action, never words.

“Quit squirming like a worm,” Levi huffs at the girl sitting in front of him.

“Then stop pulling on my hair so hard,” Mikasa grumbles back. “Why couldn’t Miss (Y/N) brush my hair?”

“Because she’s reading to your other friends.”

On the couch you had a book out, reading in animated voices to Eren and Armin on either side of you. Out of the three Armin was the most eager learner, his eyes like a pool of never ending curiosity. That, and he loves books. The boy nearly lost his mind when you and Levi revealed your grand library to him. It was used from time to time, but with Armin and his friends here more and more books were pulled from the shelves to entertain them.

“Ow!” Mikasa hisses when the brush catches onto a knot. Looking over her shoulder she shoots him a glare. 

“Fine, we’ll do this another way.” Placing the brush aside he begins to comb through her hair with his fingers. His touch was gentle, careful not to cause her any harm as he untangles the knots. Mikasa has so complaints this time, instead leaning back into his touch. You smile to yourself at the sight before going back to the book in your hands and finishing the story.

“Wow that was so cool!” 

“The pictures were so nice.” Armin adds, an adorable smile on his face. You love to see that expression on their faces, they were just so cute. Shutting the book you lean back against the couch, ruffling the boys’ hairs affectionately. They lean into you, snuggling into your sides. You couldn’t help but experience a homey feeling. The two boys on either side of you and Levi brushing Mikasa’s hair. A question pops into your head, one you haven’t asked before.

“I should’ve asked this before but what about your parents? Are they suspicious of you or know about this?”

Silence follows your words. The jolly atmosphere that was present now vanished into an uncomfortable pause. Mikasa has her head bowed while the boys wear a sad expression. You knew immediately that the question was a bad one, cursing yourself for ruining everything.

“Forget what I said-”

“We don’t have parents.” Mikasa interrupts you quietly, picking at her fingers.

“The people at the village are nice enough to let us stay at their homes but…it’s not like we belong with any of them. They don’t want to babysit a bunch of kids.” Eren murmurs.

“Chieftain Erwin Smith is kind man that let’s us stay with him a lot, but he’s always busy. Nobody really has eyes on us so it doesn’t make a difference whether we’re there or here.” Armin brings his knees up to his chest.

Oh you felt awful. You couldn’t believe that was what these kids go through. Innocent, adorable children was their front but pull back the curtain and you see just how sad and alone they were, only having each other to depend on. No parents, no guardians to take care of them. They were outcasts….a lot like you and Levi.

“I’m so sorry…,” you say in a hushed voice, bringing Eren and Armin close to you.

“What are you saying sorry for?” Eren looks up at you in confusion.

“You didn’t do anything.” Armin adds, pressing himself closer to you.

“You let us stay here.” Mikasa mumbles, pulling her scarf up. “And it’s different from the times the villagers let us stay with them.”

You wanted to cry, shed the tears that weren’t falling from their eyes like rain. Your mind scrambles to say the right words, something to comfort them. You couldn’t bear to see them like this, so hurt and sad.

“You’re welcome here, always.” 

Your eyes widen when you hear Levi say that. Even the kids were shocked, wondering if they heard them right. He scans his surroundings, narrowing his eyes. 

“What, did I say something wrong?”

“Well. I mean, you…,” words jumble together, your mind unable to translate your thoughts into coherent sentences due to how caught off guard you were.

“Someone’s got to take care of you brats. Who knows what stupid things you’ll do without adult supervision. Hell, come in the morning if you want but don’t expect us to be so active like at night.”

The four of you continue to gawk at him. Honestly you wonder if this was still the same Levi you know. Suddenly, Eren and Armin scramble off the couch and tackle him, Mikasa shyly joining afterwards.

“You’re the best Mr.Levi!” Eren cheers.

“OI, get off me. You all could be dirty.”

You watch form the background, a tender smile on your face as the kids hug Levi. He has a scowl on his face, but it was half-hearted at best. 

Looks like Levi was good with words in certain situations. That, and he totally became a softie.

~~~ 

“They’re so cute,” you coo as you gaze at the sleeping children between you and Levi on the. bed. 

The room was dark, curtains drawn over the window to prevent any sunlight from coming through. However being a vampire enhanced all your senses, so you see them perfectly. Eren was in the middle on his back, mouth open and breathing loudly. Mikasa was on his right but curled against you. Armin was on his left but curled towards Levi, all three sleeping soundly.

Levi was also gazing down at the children, his eyes soft. It was a rare expression, one that’s normally only given to you. It looks like the trio got to him, making you smile. 

“What are you smiling about?” Levi makes sure he was quiet, eyes flickering to you.

“Just thinking about how nice this all is,” you reply, your fingers ghostly running down Mikasa’s cheek.

Levi watches you for a few moments, noting the tender look you have, enamored by the children. “You act like you’re their mother.”

In an instant your eyes glaze over, retracting your hand. A while later you finally spoke again. “We never had the chance to be parents when we were humans.” 

Speaking about when they were humans was like talking about another lifetime. It’s been so long that his memories of when they were humans was hazy. Levi notices your hand drifting towards your stomach. “And after we became vampires, we can’t have kids of our own.” your tone was heavy, full of heavy emotions that take him back to the past.

“Looking at these kids and taking care of them with you…it gave me a glimpse at what having a family would be like.” Turning to look at him your eyes were glassy, full of unshed tears. “T-The dream we had when we were humans…wouldn’t you say it came true? After all these centuries…,” you choke up, feeling a sob crawling up your throat but you push it back down. 

Levi reaches over to wipe away the stray tears running down your face. This was most definitely not what he envisioned in the future, but…

“I would have preferred to have a child that wasn’t a brat. However….they’re not so bad I guess.” He whispers, cupping your cheek. You flash a smile, chuckling a little.

“Looks like someone has grown soft.”

Immediately he scowls. “As if. You’re the one who coddles them. I have to be the stern one around here,”

“Sure, sure.” you roll your eyes, a playful glint in them.

“Tch, you’re a handful just like them.” He mutters before kissing you softly, melding your lips together with his.

“And yet you married me,” you say cheekily.

He releases an airy laugh. No arguments there. His arms wrap around you and the trio, bringing you close to him. A small worry of yours was that you wonder if the kids would be uncomfortable with yours and Levi’s cold body temperature. Thankfully you had blankets, but you didn’t know if it was enough. Looking at them cuddling into you and Levi, you realize you had worried for nothing.

You allow yourself to close your eyes, breathing deeply. Levi still has his eyes opened, watching you and the kids. Well, not just kids anymore. They were a part of their lives, a part of their family. 

He didn’t think it was possible, but his heart felt warm. Very warm.


End file.
